This project involves studies in three areas: lactose synthase, human serum transferrin and its celluar receptors and the N-glycosylation of proteins. A major focus of the work is the examination of interaction sites between the two protein components of lactose synthase, alpha-lactalbumin and galactosyltransferase, and of the receptor interaction site of transferrin using kinetic differential labelling and other methods. Studies of the structure-function relationships of the individual proteins are also proposed. Possible inhibitors of protein N-glycosylation will be synthesized and tested including peptide analogues containing a modified glycosylation signal sequence.